A Love Story and Seven Deadly Sins
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: A story unlike any other. It has limes, deaths, and humor. Each chapter will be a diffrent, deadly sin. Beware!
1. Lust

Chapter 1- Lust (Ya'll should know it by now) Hey guys, this story is courtesy of Saturn. She added all the details and left the body for me to fill in. She sends her best for Valentines to all those with dates and those unfortunately without them, which might include me, so… TTFN-Neptune

He relaxes as his beautifully; naked body touches the steaming hot water. It refreshes him in a way indescribable. The moonlight shines brightly through the trees. It engulfs him, and his already angelic form. Silver meets blue as long hair is made wet. He dives gracefully under the water, allowing the rest of his hair and tail to get drenched. He slowly and almost silently reappears, stroking his tail softly, and grooming himself properly. He then runs long, slender fingers through his hair. He dives underneath his escape from reality again before deciding he must return to his castle and inevitably his duties. He stands up and all of his naked glory is seen in full view through shallow water; from his emotionless face to broad stomach and to his long member.

His eyes flash red for a moment with lust as a familiar scent hits his nose. He can't see her face, but her scent is full of fear, confusion… and want. His inner beast is quite pleased with this; he has wanted her for some time now. A plan forming in his head and an evil smile appears on his features.

With his back still turned to his fair maiden, he slowly moves towards the low and shallower area of the hot spring. The water now splashes at his knees. His beauty is still stuck watching his every movement, every breath.

He slowly moves one hand down towards his awaiting member. His pulses with his need and want of not only to pleasure himself but also his beauty.

She gasps at the sight. She knows that she shouldn't be watching, but she can't take her eyes off of him. Taking hold of him member, he slowly wraps his fingers around it tightly. He starts at a slow pace moving his hand up and down. The pleasure hoots through him, though in the depths of his being he wishes it was her hand, mouth or body given willingly. He takes in her scent and is surprised at what he smells.

She can't believe what she's doing or seeing. She pushes her finger inside of her once more, hating herself for loving this so much. Her eyes never leave him. He uses more speed and force and she tries to keep up.

With his head back in pleasure he continues to pleasure himself smiling as his queen tries to match him. Her lusty scent arousing to his senses. She groans softly as she cums in complete pleasure. Pulling out from her core, she watches him groan and release into his hand. He dips his stained hand into the water washing away ten minutes of pure fun.

She quietly walks away.

He smiles as he promises himself that next time, he won't let her do all the work by herself…


	2. Greed

Chapter 2- Greed (No I don't own Sesshy, but oh well a girl can dream) 'Olha peoples, how goes it all. I'm fine, yeah bored crazy, so it's normal. I talked to Saturn and Neo91 yesterday. Saturn says hi and Neo91 was talking about an Inu Yasha story she has. So go check it out as I will do ASAP also. Well that's all folks…TTFN-Neptune'

Kagome quickly runs towards the Bone Eaters Well. She waits a second for her mind and heart to catch up before jumping in. Blue swirling lights throw her into her world; the future. She lies down on the ground for a moment, staring up at the shrine above, she sighs. The young girl remembers recent events; they were pleasurable, but hated, devilish, but innocent, and wanted, but despised.

"Kagome, is that you," calls her mother running to the shrine.

"Yeah, I'm just wanted to stay for the night," she replies climbing up the ladder and exiting the shrine, with her mother in tow.

"Harder, faster…please, Sesshoumaru" about Kagome in pure pleasure. She bends her back into his, as their screams of passion can be heard throughout the forest. 'Knock, 'Knock, 'Knock.'

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please forgive this lowly ser…" calls Jaken standing loyally outside his masters' chambers.

Sesshoumaru awakes still pulsing from the after affects of the dream. "Leave me, Jaken," he yells coldly.

"But Milo…" Jaken starts to whimper.

"Leave, now!" yells Sesshoumaru through the door. He mentally reminds himself to kill Jaken later.

With grace and beauty he gets up and off his futon. His naked body glistens in the moonlight, with a cool midnight's breeze through his silky hair. His chambers are grand and quite beautiful; silver and black silks dote it. A balcony almost as grand as the room itself also awaits there; silky curtains waving through the winds. Pulling on his hamaka swiftly, he walks out of his room as thoughts of Kagome and his half-breed problem come back to mind.

Kagome walks sleepily into her room. The shower had relaxed her, but now she needed sleep. Pink immediately surrounds her and she smiles at the child-like cuteness that which she is accustomed to. Laying down her body relaxes on the comfy and yet firm bed.

Her mind soars as new thoughts of Sesshoumaru come; his angelic form, silvery hair, pleasured moans from their actions. She wants him, but doesn't want to risk Inu Yasha. She wants them both, all to herself. She smiles and decides sleep is best.

"Good night Inu Yasha," she says softly. 'And goodnight Sesshoumaru,' she adds in her thoughts.

'Where's Kagome,' think Inu Yasha to himself as he looks about the empty hut. Miroku and Sango, along with Shippo, were hired as temporary demon exterminators at a nearby village.

He slowly stands up deciding to find Kagome, just in case. He walks outside and takes in Kagome's scent coming from the direction of the hot spring; it's faint, but still there.

"Kikyou," he whispers seeing soul-collectors float above head. He stands still for a moment as a decision must now be made. He ponders over the two girls, loves of his life. He greedily wants both of them to himself. He decides it best to find one of them now and save the other for later. He heads off…


	3. Envy

Chapter 3-Envy (We don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters) 'Hey peoples, just finished 2 chaps of Blow-up Love Potion. TTFN-Neptune'

Kagome wakes up with a soft yawn. She turns around in her bed, and lying on her back stares at the ceiling.

She thinks for a moment about Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha and her situation, sighing she pulls the covers off and gets out of the fluffy-goodness that was within.

"I've got to go back," she reminds herself quietly…

Sesshoumaru stares at the scrolls with a blank and emotionless façade. The treaty with the East is important and will insure that order will remain once Naraku is killed. He signs the scrolls and getting up turns to the young wolf messenger.

"Run swiftly to your Lord Kouga," He commands the messenger. He leaves quickly and Sesshoumaru returns to his desk eyeing the jewel shards that lay on it. Sesshoumaru is quite wise and had demanded the jewel shards before any arrangement could be made between the lands. Picking them up, he turns them over in his hands thinking of his young miko that would soon need them and the damn half-breed that would soon be out of the way.

Kikyou smiles as she wakes up. Inu Yasha still lies beside her. They had rutted all night and Inu Yasha made her his mate. She looks down at him lovingly, but inside with pure hatred. She hears footsteps and her grin becomes wider.

'Aw poor girl,' she thinks.

Kagome comes out of the well and looks around for a moment. She hears a soft moan from the trees and with curiosity taking over she slowly walks towards the sound. She sees Kikyou holding Inu Yasha; both are naked. Kikyou turns her heads to the side, so her guest could see the 'love mark.'

'How could he and with that, that thing?' she thinks sadly as she runs away, 'it's not even alive. There's nothing special about her…'


	4. Sloth

Chapter 4-Sloth (We don't own Inu Yasha, but we do own the plot line and if you don't like it then off, cause we don't care) Hey peoples, I'm stuck doing a boring project for school, so natraually I'm typing. LOL But yeah… school's boring. Anyways, I'm sure no one here wants to hear about it so onward with the story. TTFN- Neptune

Sesshoumaru sits at his desk. He pushes the scrolls away from him trying to block out all unwanted thoughts. With his mind blank, he relaxes as her tries to forget about the young miko.

Kagome sits quietly in the cabin at Kaede's village. Inu Yasha hasn't come back yet and weirdly enough she doesn't really care.

'Forget her…milky skin, silky black hair, shining blu…' Sesshoumaru stops his thoughts. He couldn't forget her no matter how hard he tried. With thoughts of his 'queen' come also those that caused her pain and great sadness; Kikyou, therefore she should be dealt with. He starts to get up, but changes his mind. 'She'll be left with him,' he thinks sadly. He picks up a scroll there's nothing else he feels he can do.

She knows she should leave, but hopeful and lazy thoughts keep her there, 'He'll come back; I've just got to wait.' She falls asleep with that thought repeating in her mind over and over again.

Inu Yasha leaves the forest and walks to the village. He catches Kagome's scent again and follows it to a cabin. He walks inside and sees the sleeping girl. She's calm with a sweet smile on her features. He wonders why she's here and so happy, because he knows that she must have seen them together.

Kagome wakes up slowly and lazily raises her head off the sleeping bag. She sees Inu Yasha and smiles at him for a moment not wanting to say anything. With the nighttime's darkness around her, she lays her head down and goes back to her peaceful dreams.


	5. Pride

Chapter 5-Pride (No we don't own any of the Inucharacters, but we do own the plot so ha) Hey guys, Yeah, I'm back…"thank you, thank you, thank you very much". LOL Anyways, I will soon be visiting Saturn and I'm so, so happy, but sadly I won't be writing during that time (first few weeks of April). I did however just finish 2 poems on so check em out and tell me what u think. TTFN-Neptune

Some days later and Sango and Miroku have yet to return. Inu Yasha complains about searching for the jewel shards and Kagome is getting really annoyed.

"Come on wench," Inu Yasha yells.

This is the last straw for the 20-year-old miko. "Inu Yasha, you good for nothing baka, sit. Sit, sit, sit, sit sit and sit boy," she yells loudly.

Inu Yasha mutters his curses into the ground. "Looks like I did make the right choice with Kikyou," he says as he stands up from his hole.

Kagome's eyes build up in tears. "Inu Yasha, you dumb baka. I hat you. Sit boy!" she yells before running off.

Sesshoumaru walks through the forest following 'his' miko's scent. "Inu Yasha, you dumb baka. I hat you. Sit boy!" reaches his sensitive ears.

'This will definitely be easier now,' he thinks with much satisfaction as he begins to run toward Kagome.

Kagome runs as fast as her legs will allow. She's tired of putting up with Inu Yasha and all of … and fighting. She stops in front of a small, but deep lake. She's bathed so many times in it. Closing her eyes, she dives in the icy cold water.

Sesshoumaru runs faster as he sees Kagome. He sees her in front of a hot spring. 'What is she doing?' he asks himself. He knows the waters are cold and is sure that she knows it too. She dives in the water. His heart skips a beat as he pushes himself to go faster praying to god that he'd get there in time.

Kagome's mind soars as pictures of her friends, and family come up. She realizes that her life isn't out lived and now struggles to reach the top as the cold water nips at her delicate skin. She doesn't make it…


	6. Gluttony

Chapter 6- Gluttony (No we don't own Inu, but we do own our freaked up plots) 'Hey peoples, I'm happy…I found my notebook, and wrote another chapter to Confused and In Love…but now even I'm confused. LOL So I'll try to type a couple of things today. TTFN-Neptune

Sesshoumaru dives into the water reaching Kagome's limp body. He pulls her out quickly. His heart beats faster as his worst fears are realized; she's dead.

His hand immediately travels down to his hip and the tilt of Tensaiga. He pulls out the great sword and watches as it glimmers in the light as it had one time before. He thought it a piece of a junk, but now was grateful for it. 'God help me! Let this work, for my life isn't worth anything without my love,' he thinks in an over romantic way. He slashes Kagome with the dull blade watching as the color refills her face and air in her chest. He mentally reminds himself to find a way to thank his father for the gift of life… and his love.

Kagome opens her eyes as if she's coming out of a dream. Sesshoumaru stares down at her, and smiles. Confusion is visible on her delicate features. He gathers her up in his arms (AN-I don't give a fuck…bite me) and holds her closer.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" she asks so out-of-whack.

"I thought I lost you," he says with his cold mask no where in sight.

She stares at him disbelieving. "Okay, are you sure you're Sesshoumaru, cause…" Kagome's babbling is cut off by the most passionate act of two people; a kiss. His lips are sweet and tender, but most of all they crave for hers. He pulls away a few seconds later giving his angel air.

"…Okay, then…" He smiles and stands up with her still cradled in his arms. A cloud forms around his feet and away they fly…

Inu Yasha sighs with a guilty conscious. Kagome was always there for him. She took him as he was and forgave him when he messed up…he messed up a lot. He couldn't lose her, not now…not ever.

Kikyou's arms are wrapped tightly around her mate. She notices that he's deep in thought. 'Soon we will be together…always and forever,' she thinks recalling Naraku's plan.

"Make him take you as his mate and drive his little reincarnation out," says Naraku grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Then Inu Yasha will die," she says.

Naraku agrees and says, "I'll kill the little miko…after some uh, fun of course." He walks closer to Kikyou and kisser her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his hands fiddle with 'his rewards' kimono…

Kikyou is taken out of some rather disgusting memories as Inu Yasha calls her name. She looks at him and the night's darkness behind.

"I have to leave for a few days to…fix some things," he tells his mate.

"Very well," she says in response…


	7. Wrath

Chapter 7-Wrath (We don't own Inu Yasha) Hey people, this is the last chapter. Yea…So tired…TTFN-Neptune

Kagome wakes up in a warm bed. She looks around and sees a beautiful room with man silks and a large balcony. "Wow," is all she thinks to say.

"Yes, it is nice," comes a voice from the balcony. Sesshomaru walks in slowly and she blushes as she remembers what happened.

"Why'd you bring me here," she asks innocently but with a new light of hope burning brightly inside.

"Rin needs someone to watch over her…" he says before pausing.

"Oh," comes her sad response as she lowers her head.

"…And I need a mate," he finishes. She looks back up at him in surprise and smiles. She gets up and walks over to him; soft lips meet. He's surprised, but soon kisses back, as a tongue war takes place.

Inu Yasha picked up Kagome's and Sesshomaru's scent at the lake and has been traveling towards the Western Lands with anger and hate blinding him. 'No one will have what is mine,' thinks the half-demon.

"She's with Sesshomaru," says Naraku to his beauties.

"It'll be suicide trying to take them out now," says Kagura.

"That's where the half-breed comes in…" says Naraku in a low whisper as plans come to end.

Inu Yasha sees the Western Castle in the distant and picks up speed getting ready for the final showdown with his brother.

Sesshomaru looks at Kagome's mark, and smiles to himself. "You're looking beautiful," he says to her and watches a pinkness fill her angelic features. She wears a dark blue kimono covered with white cresant moons, almost like the one she now bears on her forehead.

"As are you my mate," she says softly staring in his eyes sweetly. He wears his usual attire, except that he now has a 'love bite' as well. Inu Yasha's scent hit his nose. He turns swiftly, "Stay here," he says before running out.

Naraku's scent reaches Inu Yasha's nose as he nears the castle. 'He's working with him,' thinks Inu Yasha as demonic blood gets loose, and amber eyes turn red.

Sesshomaru runs outside quickly to see a big issue. Inu Yasha stands there with red eyes, as Naraku's scent hits his sensitive nose from all around the castle, so he can't find the original point of origin. Inu Yasha attacks Sesshomaru with new found speed as Sesshomaru struggles to dodge the attacks and not change demonic himself. Sesshomaru is thrown back, but only after receiving a gash across the stomach.

Naraku smiles at the scene, and decides to hurry things along some. He comes out of hiding and stands behind Inu Yasha along with his beauties and army. Sesshomaru hits the ground and struggles to climb to his feet as Inu Yasha claws at him again. Nothing seems to stop him; claws, Tokejein, all seem useless. He falls down on the ground, blood and enemies surround him, everywhere.

Kagome runs outside. But it's too late. Sesshomaru is lying on the ground, seaming lifeless. She cries out in fear and sadness.

Inu Yasha's eyes turn amber again and he looks at Kagome. 'What have I done,' he thinks. Naraku yells at his army of demons to attack. They close in on them. Inu Yasha heads quickly to Kagome and tries to pull her off of Sesshomaru's dead body while killing demons in between.

"No, how could you?" she yells as tears stream from her blue eyes. A river soon flows as she cries over her lost love letting Inu Yasha take on the ever approaching demons. Her last tear hits her beloved's chest as Inu Yasha receives another few gashes and falls to the already bloody ground.

Naraku smiles alongside the two demoness and his beauty. All cowardly hide behind the demon army.

Kagome rises from the ground, anger in her heart, and fury in her eyes. She picks up her mates' sword and as demons swarm her; she smiles. She sends waves of miko energy through the sword giving 'woman power' a whole new meaning. She kills demons by the hundreds, until she's only left with some cowards and a 'Kinky-hoe.'

Naraku looks slightly impressed. He knows she's used up a lot of energy and thinks she isn't a threat.

'He's an idiot,' she thinks as she attacks Naraku. Kagura foils her attempts and sends her flying, but she lands on her feet.

'I need to get the jewel,' she thinks as she senses them close to where Naraku's heart should be. She grips Tokejein lightly and launches a series of attacks while running to what could be her death…

(AN-I should just stop it here to make everyone mad. BUT since I'm in a really good mood I'll finish it up. LOL)

Kagura uses her fans to deflect most of the attacks. Dust surrounds everyone making it impossible to see or smell anything. Kagome stumbles and drops the sword. 'Okay, I'll have to do this the old fashioned way,' she thinks to herself. She senses Naraku and pounces on the unsuspecting nitwit. He falls to the ground with her on top of him. He rolls over as dust still provides cover.

"So you want to play, miko?" he states more than asks. She pushes him up and off of her a little and quickly grabs the jewel attached to his neck.

"Yeah, we'll play," she says as she purifies his ass to Hell, where hopefully he'll stay.

The dust clears revealing Kagome and a pile of ash. She fuses the two halves of the jewel together. "I wish for true love to live once more," she yells. A blue light can be seen throughout the lands. It slowly disappears and Kagome looks about. Kagura and Kanna were given a new life and a chance at love. Kikyou retunes to her old self just as Inu Yasha comes back to the land of the living. Sesshomaru starts breathing as life refills his body. She looks at each person in turn and smiles. "True love," is the last words she says before falling to the ground due to previous wounds…


End file.
